Michael has walked his dog for a total of $40$ miles since he started walking daily. He has been walking $8$ miles each day. For how many days has Michael been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Michael has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $40\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $40\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ miles per day} = 5\text{ days}$